You!
by Kuchiki Kira-chan
Summary: Hubungan Hinata dengan kekasihnya tidak berjalan baik, lalu ia bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang akan merubah sudut pandangnya, my sec fic! warning: Abal, gaje, aneh, dll Ending! last chappie!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: waah Naruto dkk punya oom Maskim, lappie-chan punya kakakku, ceritanya punyaku, tenaga ngetik punyaku, uda itu aja

Warning: aneh, gaje, OOC, misstype, abal, dkk

A/N : fic keduaku! Mohon bantuannya (_ _), kudedikasikan untuk whitelavt, sebenarnya mau pake true story, tapi gak jadi deh hehe.

Summary: Hinata mempunyai pacar yaitu Deidara, tetapi sikap Deidara berubah! Saat Hinata membutuhkan seseorang yang menemaninya, ia bertemu dengan pemuda yang bernama Namikaze Naruto, akankah Hinata berpaling pada Naruto? Atau karena Hinata tetap mencintai Deidara maka ia tetap akan bersama Deidara? Woa NaruHina, SasoSaku.

**You**

**By: Akasuna no NiraDEI Un!**

"Maaf Hinata, aku ada janji dengan teman-temanku pergi bersama un" kata seseorang berambut pirang dan bermata aquamarine kepada gadis di sebelahnya.

"Ah, aku mengerti, tak apa Deidara-kun" kata seseorang bermbut indigo dan bermata lavender, ia lagi-lagi tidak dapat kencan dengan pacarnya saat ini, setelah 2 bulan pacaran tiba-tiba saja kelakuan pacarnya itu berubah, Hyuuga Hinata segera pergi menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya dan pulang.

"Hinata-chan, bagaimana, kamu jadi kencan dengan Deidara-senpai?" tanya seseorang bermbut pink dan bermata emerald, sahabat baik Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Hinata menggeleng.

"Tidak, padahal sudah hampir satu bulan aku tidak kencan dengannya, setiap aku mengajaknya pasti dia bilang ada urusan" jelas Hinata.

"Jangan-jangan Deidara-senpai selingkuh" tebak Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu Sakura, semoga saja tidak, aku tidak ingin mengadili dia seperti itu" sahabatnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kamu memang orang yang baik Hinata-chan" puji Sakura.

"Hahaha terima kasih Sakura-chan" balas Hinata, ia dan Sakura akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing, sebelumnya Hinata ingin pergi ke toko buku terlebih dahulu.

"Sakura-chan, temani aku ke toko buku yuk" pinta Hinata, Sakura mengangguk.

"Iya, baiklah" betapa terkejutnya Hinata saat memasuki toko buku ia melihat pacarnya, sedang memilih-milih buku dengan seseorang yang amat dikenalnya, Yamanaka Ino.

"De….Deidara-kun?" bisik Hinata, Sakura melihat ke arah yang sempat dilihat oleh Hinata, ia membelalakkan matanya.

"Hinata-chan, a…ayo kita pergi" Sakura menarik tangan Hinata dan keluar dari toko buku itu, butir-butir air jatuh dari sudut mata gadis manis ini, ia mengusapnya perlahan.

"Hinata-chan" Sakura khawatir oleh Hinata.

"Bukan hanya sekali ini Sakura-chan, aku sudah melihat Deidara-kun dengan Ino tiga kali keluar! Aku memergokinya dengan Ino, aku.." belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kalimat itu diputuskan oleh Sakura.

"Hinata-chan kamu boleh menangis sepuasmu" Sakura memberikan sapu tangan kepada Hinata.

"Aku..aku masih percaya dengannya Sakura-chan, aku terlalu lemah ya, setiap kali aku melihat Deidara-kun dengan Ino aku berpikir bahwa mereka hanya teman dan memang ingin pergi bersama" tangisan Hinata semakin mengeras sementara Sakura merasa iba dengan sahabatnya satu ini.

"Dia selalu melukaiku, aku tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak Sakura-chan, tapi aku tidak dapat memutuskannya aku terlalu sayang kepadanya" Hinata menangis lagi, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mengelus pundak Hinata.

"Sabar ya Hinata-chan" hanya itu yang dapat Sakura katakan kepada sahabatnya yang masih bersedih.

"Sa…Sakura-chan, terima kasih".

Sakura's POV

Hinata-chan, Deidara-senpai itu, sudah berapa banyak ia melukaimu seperti ini dan kamu masih menyukainya, aku tidak dapat mengampuni Deidara-senpai, ia membuatmu seperti ini, Hinata-chan aku harap ada lelaki yang lebih baik dari pada Deidara-senpai.

End of Sakura's pov

"E…eh Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan?" Sakura mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hinata, ternyata Hinata sudah tertidur.

"Hinata-chan bangun, aku tidak bisa menggendongmu" kata Sakura, tiba-tiba saja lelaki berambut pirang dengan mata biru langit mendatangi mereka berdua.

"Perlu bantuan?" tawarnya dengan senyum yang mengembang, gadis pink ini melihat ke arah lelaki tadi.

"Iya, tolong temanku, ia ketiduran, maaf ya bisakah anda membawanya ke apartemennya?" pinta Sakura.

"Tentu saja, dimana apartemennya?" tanya sang pemuda ini.

"Di apartemen Haido, kamar 407, kuncinya ada di tas Hinata-chan, terima kasih, saya pergi dulu" Sakura berbalik pergi dan meninggalkan Hinata dengan lelaki tadi.

"Ng apakah dia dapat dipercaya? Ah sudahlah sepertinya ia orang baik-baik".

-x-

"Waw, dia orang yang sangat manis" puji seorang lelaki yang bernama Namikaze Naruto, orang yang membawa Hinata ke apartemennya.

"Ngh" Hinata menggeliat dan membuka matanya, ia melihat sekeliling.

"Ha? Kamarku? Tapi tadi.. aku,.. Deidara-kun" Hinata mulai menangis pelan.

"Permisi" Hinata menoleh ke arah suara, ia kaget mendapati ada laki-laki yang berada dalam apartemennya.

"Sii….siapa kamu?" tanya Hinata, lelaki itu hanya mengembangkan senyum hangat, senyum yang tidak pernah Deidara berikan kepada Hinata.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto, temanmu yang berambut pink memintaku untuk mengantarkanmu kesini" jelas Naruto.

"Aahh salam kenal, Namikaze-san, aku Hyuuga Hinata" Hinata tersenyum kecil tetapi senyum tadi dapat dilihat oleh pemuda tersebut dan mukanya sedikit memerah.

"Jangan Namikaze-san, Naruto saja, Hinata-chan" panggil Naruto, muka Hinata memerah, bahkan Deidara saja tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'chan'.

"Ba..baiklah Naruto-kun terima kasih telah mengantarkanku, kamu mau minum teh?" tanya Hinata.

"Maaf merepotkan" Naruto menerimanya, ia masih saja tersenyum.

-x-

"Jadi Naruto-kun baru pindah lagi kesini?" tanya Hinata, Naruto mengangguk.

"Iya dulu saat umurku 10 tahun aku pindah ke Kota Suna karena pekerjaan ayah, dan sekarang aku kembali lagi ke Kota Konoha bersama saudaraku" jelas Naruto.

"Ayahmu?"

"Ayahku masih di Suna bersama ibuku, aku bersama saudaraku pindah ke sini, aku baru saja selesai menata rumah kecilku yang akan kutinggali berdua dengan saudaraku, dan besok aku mulai sekolah" jelas Naruto lagi.

"Kalau boleh bertanya, kamu kelas berapa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku kelas 3 SMA, saudaraku juga kelas 3 SMA" Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Ohh memang kamu mau masuk SMA mana?".

"Aku, SMA Konoha" kata Naruto, Hinata membelalakkan matanya.

"Ah! Itu sekolahku! Jadi kamu akan pindah kesana Naruto-kun?"

"Iya, aku akan pindah ke sana, kamu kelas berapa sih Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku kelas 2 SMA" jawab Hinata, Naruto mengangguk tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

"Ah halo Naruto disini!" Hinata tertawa kecil, bahkan Narutopun saat menjawab telepon terlihat sangat ceria.

"Waa! Iya sabar-sabar! Aku hanya mampir ke rumah temanku sebentar" kata Naruto di telepon, Hinata berpikir sepertinya itu saudaranya yang memarahinya karena dari tadi terdengar suara yang membentak Naruto dari dalam telepon.

"Iya, sebentar lagi aku pulang! Iya iya! Hah makan malam? Baiklah, ya sudah nanti aku akan belanja, iya setelah itu aku pulang, iya iya Sasori!" Naruto menutup teleponnya pertanda ia sudah selesai menelepon.

"Siapa tadi Naruto-kun?" selidik Hinata.

"Itu saudaraku dari Suna, Akasuna no Sasori, ia memarahiku karena aku tidak pulang-pulang" jelas Naruto menyeruput tehnya dan berdiri.

"Maaf Hinata-chan aku pulang dulu ya" Hinata tersenyum.

"Iya, bye Naruto-kun sampai bertemu besok" muka Naruto memerah lagi tetapi ia segera beranjak pergi dari apartemen Hinata.

-x-

"Kamu itu dari mana saja sih Naruto? Lama sekali!" seseorang berambut merah keluar dari kamar mandi, tidak mengenakan atasan, hanya celana pendek dan handuk yang disampirkan di lehernya, bulir-bulir air turun dari rambutnya, ia baru saja keramas.

"Sori deh Sas, tadi aku ketemu dengan cewek yang sepertinya sedang kesusahan jadi kubantu saja" jelas Naruto.

"Cewek?" tanya Sasori.

"Ya cewek, namanya Hyuuga Hinata, rambutnya panjang berwarna indigo dan matanya berwarna lavender".

"Indigo? Lavender? Jarang sekali, pasti cantik deh kamu betah disana sih" goda Sasori, muka Naruto memerah.

"Yah begitulah, nada bicaranya juga lembut" kata Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Huh, ya sudah, mana bahan makanannya, aku akan masak" Naruto menyerahkan bahan makanan yang sudah dipesan Sasori tadi.

"Hey Sas, persiapan sekolah untuk besok sudah beres kan?" tanya Naruto, Sasori yang sedang memotong bawang bombay segera menjawab.

"Sudah, selama kamu pergi sudah kuurus" Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu menyusul Sasori di dapur.

"Sini kubantu, sepertinya kamu kesusahan" tawar Naruto.

"Baiklah, ini potong wortel, paprika, bawang merah dan putih, aku akan memotong dagingnya" kata Sasori, Naruto mengangguk.

"Hei Sas" panggil Naruto masih memotong wortel.

"Hm?".

"Kalau suka pada pandangan pertama wajar gak sih?" tanya Naruto.

"Wajar-wajar saja, kalau perlu tuh cewek kenalin ke aku ya Nar, siapa tahu cocok sama aku" pinta Sasori.

"Ha? Ogah! Dia incaranku! Aku gak mau ngenalin ke kamu" kata Naruto menunjuk Sasori menggunakan pisau dapur yang masih dibawanya.

"Halah, kamu kan juga tahu aku tidak punya pacar, yah kamu bisa kenalin ke aku terus nanti aku sama teman ceweknya yang masih jomblo aja kenapa sih?" Naruto berpikir sejenak.

"Yah baiklah" dan ia mulai memotong lagi.

-x-

"Entah kenapa setiap kali aku bersama dengan cowok tadi hatiku berdebar-debar dan ia selalu membuatku nyaman" Hinata berkata kepada Sakura yang sedang di apartemennya.

"Ha? Masa sih Hinata-chan jangan–jangan kamu suka sama dia lagi?" tebak Sakura, muka Hinata memerah.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku kan sudah punya Deidara-kun" kata Hinata.

"Ah cowok kayak dia saja, yah lalu apa lagi Hinata-chan yang kamu ketahui tentang dia?" tanya Sakura menyeruput coklat hangatnya.

"Dia mempunyai saudara, sepertinya sih cowok ya" kata Hinata, mata Sakura berbinar-binar.

"Cowok? Siapa namanya? Keren gak? Buat aku ya Hinata-chan!" pinta Sakura.

"Sakura-chan kamu kan baru saja putus dengan Sasuke! Masa langsung mau punya pacar sih?" tebak Hinata, Sakura mengangguk.

"Hah Hinata-chan, aku kan sama Sasuke juga gak serius pacarannya, menyukai sesorang jangan 100% karena saat menyukai 100% ketika kita diputuskan maka hati kita akan terluka dan sangat sakit, karena itu aku menyukai Sasuke hanya 40 % saja hahahha" kata Sakura, kata-kata Sakura menusuk Hinata.

'Iya juga ya, mungkin aku terlalu menyukai Deidara-kun, oleh karena itu setiap kali dia bersama cewek lain hatiku sangat sakit dan aku bisa menangis selama 1 jam' pikir Hinata.

"Hei Hinata-chan benar ya nanti kenalkan aku dengan saudaranya!" kata Sakura, Hinata mengangguk.

"Iya tapi aku tidak tahu seperti apa orangnya aku hanya tahu namanya saja" kata Hinata.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Akasuna no Sasori" kata Hinata, Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Besok kamu selalu bersamaku ya Hinata-chan, siapa tahu nanti ketemu sama cowok yang kamu sukai dan cowok incaranku!" kata Sakura semangat, Hinata berkeringat dingin.

"Iya Sakura-chan".

-x-

"Hinata-chan cepat!" seru Sakura, Hinata berlari ke gerbang sekolahan.

"Ah ini semua gara-gara kamu sih Sakura-chan! kamu memaksaku menonton Boogeyman 2 sampai jam 1! Padahal kamu tahu besok sekolah! Jadi telat deh" Hinata mempercepat larinya.

"Hahaha ayolah Hinata-chan cepat! 5 menit lagi masuk!" teriak Sakura.

Sementara di lain sisi….

"Hoi Naruto ayo cepat!" bentak suara bariton khas pria ini.

"Hah iya iya Sasori!" teriak suara berat menanggapi suara tadi.

"Kamu sih tadi malam pakai acara main kartu sampai jam 2 malam" Naruto diam saja dan mempercepat larinya, ketika ingin mencapai gerbang itu.

'BRUAKK'

"Ma…maaf! Maaf aku tidak sengaja aku tadi hampir telat dan.." gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya hanya untuk bertemu mata biru langit.

"Ah Naruto-kun!" Hinata terkejut melihat orang yang ditabraknya.

"Ha? Hinata-chan?" kata Naruto juga.

"Perkenalkan Sasori, ini Hyuuga Hinata cewek yang kuceritakan semalam" muka Hinata memerah, ia lalu menjulurkan tangannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata" dan uluran tangan itu disambut oleh tangan Sasori.

"Akasuna no Sasori" Hinata tiba-tiba teringat tentang Sakura.

"Ah iya perkenalkan juga ini Haruno Sakura, temanku" Sasori menjulurkan tangannya dan Sakura menerimanya.

"Haruno Sakura".

"Akasuna no Sasori" mereka saling menatap mata masing-masing emerald bertemu coklat.

"Ehem! Hei kalian tahu bel akan berbunyi sebentar lagi" Sasori dan Sakura saling melepaskan tangan dan mukanya sama-sama memerah.

"Hehe ayo Sakura-chan" ajak Hinata, Sakura menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"Iya ayo Hinata-chan bye Namikaze-san, Akasuna-san!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya.

"Naruto dan Sasori saja!" teriak Naruto, Sakura mengangguk.

"Kupikir teoriku tentang cinta 100% tidak akan berguna sekarang" gumam Sakura, Hinata menoleh.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata, Sakura menggeleng.

"Tak apa" dan mereka memasuki kelas Kurenai-sensei.

-x-

"Naruto-kun memilih masuk klub apa?" tanya Hinata kepada Naruto saat istirahat siang, mereka istirahat berempat, Sasori, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura.

"Ah benar, Sasori-kun juga memilih masuk klub apa?" tanya Sakura kepada Sasori.

"Aku, aku bingung antara basket dan sepak bola" kata Naruto.

"Kalau aku memilih basket" kata Sasori singkat dan kembali menggeluti makanannya.

"Kamu sendiri Hin, Sak?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku klub panahan" kata Hinata.

"Aku karate" kata Sakura.

"Waw klub yang hebat" puji Naruto, Hinata hanya tersenyum, Sakura memakan kembali makanannya.

"Tetapi Hinata-chan juga belajar aikido dan musik" kata Sakura.

"Aikido? Musik? Kamu belajar dimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku dulu saat masih tinggal bersama keluargaku aku belajar aikido di dojo keluargaku dan aku belajar musik juga tuntutan dari keluarga karena di keluargaku musik dan melindungi diri sendiri termasuk hal yang harus dipelajari oleh semua perempuan klan Hyuuga" kata Hinata menjelaskan.

"Ah kalau begitu kenapa kamu tidak masuk klub aikido atau musik saja Hin?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku ingin mencoba yang baru, tapi tetap saja kok aku masih belajar aikido di dojo keluargaku cabang Konoha dan musik aku mempunyai piano dan biola sendiri di apartemenku jadi aku masih dapat belajar" jelas Hinata, Sasori mengangguk.

"Iya, Hinata-chan ini yang mengajariku bermain piano" kata Sakura.

"Ah Sakura-chan biasa aja".

"Sepertinya kamu itu keluarga bangsawan ya Hin" tanya Naruto.

"Kamu tidak tahu keluarga Hyuuga? Ya ampun keluarga Hyuuga adalah keluarga yang kaya raya di Negara Hi, Hinata-chan pindah ke sini juga karena ingin mencoba hidup mandiri, tanpa pelayan dan sejenisnya" jawab Sakura.

"Sakura-chan sudah cukup, ya memang keluargaku adalah keluarga bangsawan, tetapi ayahku dan adikku berada di luar Kota Konoha, mereka sekarang ada di Kota Suna baru saja mereka pindah, tetapi aku masih ingin meneruskan sekolahku, Naruto-kun, Sasori-kun" jelas Hinata.

"Oh, eh kalian ada acara tidak malam ini?" tanya Naruto, Hinata dan Sakura menggeleng.

"Bagus! Ayo kita pergi ke mall sini, udah lama gak ke mall Konoha" kata Naruto.

"Ba..baiklah" muka Hinata bersemu merah.

"Hinata-chan, jam 7 nanti aku akan menjemput bersama kamu juga Sakura-chan" pinta Naruto.

"Iya Naruto, kita akan bersiap-siap" kata Sakura.

"Hn, ayo kita segera masuk, istirahat siang sudah hampir habis" kata Sasori, mereka bertiga mengangguk.

-x-

"Hinata-chan ini aku Sakura-chan, aku masuk ya" pinta Sakura di luar pintu apartemen Hinata.

"Ah masuk saja Sakura-chan tidak dikunci kok" kata Hinata, Sakura masuk kedalam apartemen Hinata.

"Hinata-chan kamu cantik sekali!" kata Sakura melihat Hinata memakai baju tank top putih sphagetti strap dan jumper berwarna krem tanpa lengan, lalu memakai celana pendek berwarna hitam dan juga rambutnya ia kucir menjadi dua tetapi dibawah dan rambutnya dikriting sedikit memberikan kesan manis kepada Hinata, juga sepatu sneakers yang dikenakannya.

"Benarkah? Kamu juga cantik Sakura-chan" kata Hinata, Sakura memakai baju tanpa lengan berwarna merah dengan celana pendek berwarna hitam, bandana yang berwarna hitam juga dan ankle boots dengan hak 10 cm, gelang berwarna merah dan pink dan juga jam tangan berwarna merah.

"Haha biasanya kamu kan memakai baju yang feminim tak kuduga kamu punya baju yang tomboy" kata Sakura.

"Iya dong Sakura-chan, ah sudah jam segini kapan mereka datang ya" kata Hinata.

"Mereka?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja Sasori dan Naruto-kun! Kamu suka sama Sasori kan Sakura?" tebak Hinata, muka Sakura memerah.

"Hmm i..iya sih Hinata-chan, hehe".

"Hahaha sudah kuduga, ya sudah semoga kalian jadian" kata Hinata.

"Kamu sendiri Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku? Aku kan bersama Deidara-kun" kata Hinata polos.

Sakura's POV

Hinata-chan jadi selama ini kamu tidak suka dengan Naruto? Atau kamu memang tidak sadar? Kamu masih berharap kepada cowok Deidara itu? Sudahlah biarkan ia menghadapinya sendiri, jika ia memang membutuhkanku aku akan ada untuknya.

End of Sakura's POV

"Oh ya sudahlah kukira kamu bersama Naruto" kata Sakura.

"Hehe, lelaki cadangan?" gurau Hinata.

"Hahh kamu itu, sudahlah putuskan si Deidara itu!" kata Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, biarkan semuanya berjalan, jika memang saatnya, aku akan memutuskannya, sekarang biarlah aku bersenang-senang" kata Hinata, Sakura tersenyum.

"Huh baiklah".

-x-

Bagaimana? Anehkah? Jelekkah? Wuee, ficku yang A story of Hyuuga Hinata lagi kehabisan ide, hahaha, hiatus sementara soalnya modem lagi gak ada pulsa, pulsanya dihabisin nee-chan ku *ngelirik nee-chan* huhh well RnR ya!.

Review sangat diterima, flame juga diterima soalnya memang aku masih pemula dan butuh banyak belajar, baca saja juga diterima hehe,

Salam hangat,

Akasuna no NiraDEI Un!


	2. Deidara, Hinata, Naruto

Disclaimer: Huaah Naruto mah punyanya mbah Kishi-Kishi

Warning: AU, Abal, Gaje, Aneh, misstypo

Pairing: NaruHina some DeiHina dan SasoSaku

Disclaimer: Double date, Deidara, dan apa yang terjadi?

**You!**

**By: Akasuna no NiraDEI Un**

"Hey hey disini Hinata-chan!" panggil Naruto saat melihat sosok Hinata dan Sakura memasuki mall Konoha.

"Woah kamu cantik sekali Hinata-chan" puji Naruto kepada Hinata, muka Hinata memerah sedikit lalu beralih pandangan ke Naruto.

"Kamu juga keren Naruto-kun" Naruto memakai T-shirt berwarna hitam dengan jaket berwarna coklat tua dan juga celana jeans pendek, Naruto hanya menyeringai senang.

"Kamu manis Haruno-san" puji Sasori kepada Sakura setelah melihat penampilan Hinata dari atas ke bawah, muka Sakura memerah, begitu pula dengan Sasori.

"Panggil Sakura saja, Sasori-kun" kata Sakura tersenyum manis kepada Sasori, muka Sasori bertambah merah.

"Ba…baiklah Sakura" kata Sasori, Sakura salah tingkah sendiri.

"Hei sepertinya ada yang mesra disitu!" goda Naruto tersenyum lebar, yang digoda hanya meemrah mukanya dan Sasori berteriak.

"Awas kau rubah sialan!" dan terjadilah aksi kejar-mengejar antara Sasori dan Naruto, Hinata dan Sakura hanya tertawa kecil dan mengikuti mereka.

"Stop!" bentak Naruto lalu menyetop Sasori, Sasori berhenti mendadak dan mengakibatkan Sakura dan Hinata jatuh menimpa tubuh Sasori.

"ADAOWW" teriak Sasori.

"Maaf Sasori-kun!" kata Sakura dan Hinata secara bersamaan.

"Haduhh iya kumaafkan tapi bangkit dari tubuhku dong, Sakura, Hinata" kata Sasori, Hinata dan Sakura sesegera mungkin berdiri dari tubuh Sasori dan merapikan baju mereka.

"Hwahhaha enak ya dipijetin malem-malem?" goda Naruto kepada Sasori, Sasori hanya memberikan deathglare terbaiknya.

"Iya iya, maaf maaf" pinta Naruto, Sasori hanya mendengus kesal, dan memegang punggungnya yang tadi ditimpa Hinata dan Sakura.

"Maaf Sasori-kun, sakit ya?" tanya Sakura, Sasori hanya mengangguk.

"Hei hei ayo kita makan" kata Naruto, Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Naruto.

"Makan dimana?" tanya Sakura, Naruto menjawab.

"Hemm enaknya dimana? Di situ saja deh, pasta le markotop (?)".

"Katanya makanan disitu enak" lanjut Sasori, Sakura dan Hinata manggut-manggut, mengikuti mereka menuju kedalam restoran cozy tapi harganya masuk akal.

"Untuk berapa orang?" tanya pelayan yang ada di dekat pintu.

"Empat" jawab Sasori singkat, pelayan itu menunjukkan meja kosong yang cukup untuk 4 orang.

"Kamu pesan apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto, Hinata menoleh sebentar ke Naruto lalu kembali ke daftar menu lagi.

"Aku mau canneloni finger cheese saja dan minumnya cola float" pelayan yang diketahui bernama Zuka itu segera menulis di notenya.

"Aku ravioli minumnya orange milkshake" kata Sakura menyerahkan daftar menu kepada Zuka dan menoleh kepada Sasori dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku lasagna dan cappuccino" kata Sasori.

"Aku vermicelli dan chocolate milk shake" pesan Naruto.

"Baik, 15 menit lagi pesanan anda akan siap" kata Zuka dan kembali ke dapur.

"Wah sepertinya makanan disini enak-enak ya" Hinata membuka pembicaraan.

"Yeah, harganya juga terjangkau" dukung Sasori.

Oh you did it again, you didi hurt my heart, I don't know how many times

"Ehm tunggu sebentar ya" ijin Hinata lalu ia mengangkat teleponnya berbalik arah, jadinya Naruto dan yang lain tidak megetahui raut muka Hinata.

"Halo, Hinata disini" jawab Hinata.

"Hinata, ini aku un" Hinata membelalakkan matanya.

"Oh uhmm Dei-kun, ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Kamu sekarang dekat dengan seorang ah bukan dua orang lelaki ya un?" tanya Deidara, lebih tepatnya menginterogasi.

"Ah dekat? tidak juga" kata Hinata mengelak.

"Bohong, aku sering lihat kamu dengan lelaki berambut pirang dan juga merah un, siapa mereka Hinata?" tanya Deidara, biasanya jika Deidara yang dekat dengan banyak cewek Hinata tidak pernah menginterogasinya seperti ini, Hinata menghela nafasnya.

"Mereka teman-temanku, Dei-kun" kata Hinata.

"Bukannya mereka siswa pindahan un? Hinata, aku tahu kamu sering melihatu bersama cewek lain, aku tahu aku melihatmu dari sudut mataku, maaf ya, Hinata un" kata Deidara menggantungkan topik pembicaraan mereka dan menutup teleponnya, Hinata hanya termenung maish dalam keadaan HP menempel di telinganya.

"Apa maksudnya?" katanya lirih dan berbalik menghadap Naruto, Sasori, dan Sakura yang asyik bersenda gurau.

"Eh tadi siapa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto, Hinata tersenyum kecil, senyum yang memaksa dan menggeleng, Sakura yang melihat keadaan Hinata yang aneh mendekati Hinata dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Tadi itu Deidara-senpai?" tebak Sakura, Hinata mengangguk lemah.

"APA? LALU APA YANG IA KATAKAN?" Sakura tanpa sengaja berteriak, menarik perhatian dari beberapa pengunjung disana dan juga NaruSaso.

"Sakura-chan! diam!" kata Hinata membekap mulut Sakura.

"Aah gomen, gomen" Sakura tersenyum tak bersalah dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Hinata.

"Dei-kun menanyakan Naruto dan Sasori, kenapa aku dekat dengan mereka, lalu dia meminta maaf karena ia tahu aku sering melihatnya jalan bersama Ino" kata Hinata lirih, berbisik di telinga Sakura, Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa-apaan itu?" kata Sakura dengan nada tinggi, merebut perhatian lagi, sementara Sasori dan Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan, ataupun topik yang mereka bicarakan.

"Sakura-chan! Diam!" bentak Hinata.

"Maaf, tapi apa-apaan sih Dei-senpai itu, seenaknya saja mempermainkanmu, membuangmu dna setelah ia butuh ia menginginkanmu" bisik Sakura, Hinata mencerna kata-kata Sakura.

"Be…benar ju..juga" air mata Hinata meleleh, Sakura menutup mulutnya, ia sadar ia salah berkata-kata.

"Hinata-chan! Jangan menangis!" seru Sakura merebut perhatian dari NaruSaso yang tadinya asyik bertengkar.

"Hinata-chan! Sakura, ada apa dengan Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto, Sasori terpaku dengan image Hinata yang menangis.

"Dei…Deidara-kun" Hinata menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya berniat menutup mukanya yang berlinang air mata, mata Naruto terbelalak, siapa itu Deidara?.

"Hi,,Hinata-chan, maaf Sasori-kun, Naruto aku mengantar Hinata-chan ke kamar mandi dulu" ijin Sakura mendapat anggukan dari Sasori dan Naruto lalu membawa Hinata ke kamar mandi.

"Apa maksud dari Dei-senpai itu?" teriak Sakura dan mengepalkan tinjunya ke tembok toilet, selanjutnya terdengar bunyi tembok retak.

"Sakura-chan, stop jangan lakukan itu!" seru Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, hum aku ingin tahu, setelah perbuatan Dei-senpai selama ini, apakah kamu masih tetap menerimanya sebagai pacarmu?" tanya Sakura, mengepalkan tangannya, Hinata terdiam.

"A….a….aku tidak tahu, Sa….Sakura-chan" air mata Hinata mulai meleleh lagi.

"Tuh kan, mending kamu putusin dia secepatnya deh Hin" usul Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku harus melihat tingkah Dei-kun selanjutnya, Sakura-chan".

"Huh terserah kamu lah Hinata-chan, pokoknya masih ada Naruto yang setia menunggumu, Hin" kata Sakura.

"Ayo kita kembali" Hinata masih saja tetap murung, dan pergi keluar toilet terpaksa karena sudah datang makanan yang dapat menghibur hati sang Hyuuga Heiress ini (sedikit).

"Ahh kalian ini lama sekali, hampir saja aku akan memakan jatah kalian berdua" kata Naruto mendapat sambutan jitakan dari Sasori.

"Hoi lihat keadaan dong bodoh" seru Sasori, Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang benjol kemudian melihat ke Hinata.

"Hn, itadakimasu" kata Hinata lirih, Sakura mengikutinya dan memakan makanan mereka masing-masing dalam keadaan diam.

"Hinata-chan, kalau boleh tahu ada apa sih?" tanya Naruto.

"Dan siapa pula Deidara itu?" lanjutnya.

"Hn, maaf Naruto-kun aku sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang fit untuk menceritakannya" kata Hinata hendak pulang ke apartemennya yang mungil tetapi rapi.

"Baiklah" seru Naruto, Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Kamu tidak ingin menceritakan itu pada Naruto? Sakura?" tanya seseorang di belakang Sakura, Sasori.

"Tidak deh Sasori-kun, biar Hinata yang menceritakan semuanya, hehe" Sakura tersenyum kecil lalu menyusul Hinata yang sudah jauh di depan.

"Hinata-chan, aku ke rumahmu ya?" tanya Sakura, Hinata tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Bye! Sasori-kun, Naruto! Aku akan mengantar Hinata pulang terlebih dahulu!" seru Sakura, menarik lengan Hinata dan pergi menuju apartemen Hinata.

"Sa..Sakura-chan, terima kasih" tukas Hinata, Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Sama-sama kita kan sudah berteman sejak kecil, aku tahu sifatmu kok" seru Sakura menyentil kening Hinata, Hinata tersentak dan memegangi keningnya.

"Sakit, Sakura-chan" Hinata menekuk sudut bibirnya ke bawah, Sakura tersenyum.

"Hehehe iya iya Hinata-chan, sudahlah ayo pulang" Hinata tersenyum kecil dan mengikuti Sakura.

-x-

"Hei, bangun Hinata-chan, sudah pagi!" suara yang lembut membangunkan Hinata dari mimpi indahnya.

"Uhmm iya, Sakura-chan hng 5 menit lagi" tukas Hinata masih dalam balutan bedcover berwarna putihnya.

"Jah! Ayo dong Hinata-chan! Nanti telat!" ujar Sakura, Hinata terbangun sepenuhnya.

"Iya iya Sakura-chan huh kamu itu tidak bisa sabar ya?" Sakura memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Hinata malam itu, ia khawatir dengan kondisi Hinata.

"Hah kamu kan tahu sifatku" ucap Sakura, Hinata tersenyum dan mengambil handuk yang sudah disediakan Sakura.

"Iya, baiklah, aku mandi dulu" kata Hinata memasuki kamar mandi yang cukup besar.

-x-

Bunyi derap kaki terdengar di koridor sekolah, terlihat dua orang perempuan berlari-lari kecil menuju kelasnya. Yang satu gadis berwarna rambut pink dan satu lagi berwarna rambut indigo. Dilihat dari koridor sekolah yang sepi sepertinya mereka datang terlambat.

"Hinata-chan kita terlambat lagi nih" kata gadis berambut pink masih berlari-lari kecil.

"Maaf Sakura-chan, aku membuatmu terlambat" muka Hinata memelas sedikit dengan tangan yang ia telungkupkan di depan dada, melihat Sakura tetapi masih berlari-lari kecil.

"Hoahh tak apa kok, jadi impas kan? kemarin kan aku yang membuat kita terlambat" Sakura tertawa kecil dan menghentikan langkahnya melihat ke pintu kelas.

"Ayo masuk" ajak Sakura, menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"Iya" balas Hinata tersenyum, memasuki ruang kelas bersama Sakura.

-x-

"Aah dingin! Hatchiuuu" kata Hinata menyapu daun-daun yang berjatuhan dari pohon-pohon, hukuman karena sudah telat selama dua hari berturut-turut.

"Sabar ya Hinata-chan" seru Sakura yang juga menyapu daun-daun kering yang ada di seluruh halaman sekolah.

"Apa kamu tidak kedinginan Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata mengumpulkan daun-daun yang berantakan di satu sudut.

"Hm? Tidak! Aku kan berdarah panas!" seru Sakura.

"Huahh ya sudah aku membuang daun-daun ini ke tempat pembakaran dulu ya Sakura-chan" ijin Hinata, memasukkan daun-daun kering yang sudah terkumpul ke dalam suatu tong.

"Iya, bye Hinata-chan, hati-hati jangan sampai jatuh" kata Sakura masih menyapu dengan serius dan cepat.

"Ho oh! Bye Sakura-chan" Hinata terburu-buru meninggalkan halaman menuju tempat pembakaran membawa tong yang berisi daun-daun kering.

"Hufhhh akhirnya!" seru Hinata setelah memasukkan daun-daun kering ke tempat pembakaran sampah ketika ia mendengar langkah seseorang.

'Huh? Siapa itu?' pikir Hinata dia mendengar derap kaki lagi, ia menduga bahwa itu adalah suara langkah kaki dua orang, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak dan mendengarkan apa yang sedang dilakukan dua orang itu setelah waktu pulang sekolah begini.

"Maaf aku pikir kita tidak dapat bersama lagi un" kata seseorang yang sangat Hinata ketahui suaranya, Hinata terperanjat, ia memutuskan untuk menguping lebih lanjut.

Hinata's POV

"Ke…kenapa?" suara perempuan itu seperti menahan sesuatu, tangisan? Suaranya terkesan sangat terluka.

"Maaf aku sudah punya orang lain" Hinata memutuskan untuk melihat kedua orang itu, kalau dugaanku benar, mereka adalah.

"Ino?, Deidara-kun?" dugaanku benar, mereka adalah Deidara dan Ino, orang yang aku curigai berselingkuh.

"Hi..Hinata?" Deidara memasang tampang keheranan, sementara Ino menatapku sangat lama.

"Ka..kamu pasti pacar Deidara kan? Aku benci kamu!" seru Ino, sementara aku sudah bingung dibuatnya, kenapa tiba-tiba perempuan ini mengambil keputusan cepat sekali? Well memang aku pacar Dei-kun.

"Hah!" Ino hanya menghela nafas dengan kasar lalu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua, aku menatap mata aquamarine Deidara.

"Kenapa? Un?" tanya Deidara, aku hanya tersenyum kecil, hendak meninggalkannya, walau bagaimanapun ia telah melukai perasaanku, walaupun ia telah putus dengan Ino.

"Maaf Hinata, un, aku tidak akan berbohong lagi un, kali ini hubungan kita pasti akan berjalan lancer un" aku mendengar ia mengatakan itu padaku, aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Terima kasih Deidara-kun" dan aku pergi meninggalkannya, aku belum putus dengannya, aku bersyukur Deidara-kun tidak memutuskanku, dibalik itu aku tersenyum dan menuju tempat Sakura berada.

-x-

**TuBer Culosis penyakit kronis (?)**

Waa akhirnya update juaaa! Hwhwhhw, thanks buat reviewnya kalian semuaa! Oh ya saatnya membalas Review!

Zephyramfoter: jiah namamu susah amat, iya ini udah diupdate kok, maav lama!

Seichi: hihihihih makasih reviewnyaa~ maav g bisa update kilat

Phoebe Yuu: yes! Makasih reviewnya! Sekarang gimana?

White lavt: hua kamu sukanya apa SasoDei? Hhehhe, habisa kalo SasuSaku aku rada gimanaaa gitu *ditonjik SasuSaku FC*

Deidei Rinnepero: Oh oke! Gimana ya? *ditonjok Deidei* haahhaha, berarti sebelum kutip pake koma gitu? Hehe aku g mudeng tapi makasih revnyaa

I love you! Yang udah ngereview *ALAY*, maav g isa update kilat, coz lagi sibuk2nya ngurusin perpisahan heheheh ampun mbahh ampunn

With love

Akasuna no NiraDEI Un!


	3. Bertengkar!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto although I want it! Hiks hiks, eh jangan deng, ntar Naruto bisa jadi nista kalau aku yang punya.

Pairing: NaruHina, SasoSaku, DeiHina, DeiIno

Warning: AU, Abal, Gaje, Aneh, typo, dkk

A/N: huaa chappie 3 is up! Selamat membaca *dadah dadah gaje* ^_^ eh eh btw, aku dapet ide nyapu daun-daun kering soalnya aku kemarin pulang sekolah juga baru aja nyapu daun-daun kering, nungguin yang jemput, malah nyapu sama temen-temenku padahal gak diminta heheh.

Summary: Deidara memutuskan Ino, akankah Hinata kembali kepadanya? Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Sakura? Kenapa kalian marahan? Well just RnR

**YOU!**

**By: Akasuna no NiraDEI Un!**

Sakura's POV

Aku masih sibuk menyapu daun-daun kering ketika aku melihat dua sosok orang yang kukenal, ah itu Naruto dan Sasori-kun, sepertinya mereka baru pulang sekolah. Hinata tidak kembali-kembali, aku sapa mereka saja deh.

"Hai Naruto, Sasori-kun!" Naruto terlihat terkejut melihatku mendadak menyapanya, begitu pula dengan Sasori-kun.

"Ah, hei Sakura, dimana Hinata?" tanya Naruto, aku tersenyum simpul lalu menjawab.

"Hinata-chan sedang membuang tumpukan daun-daun kering," aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke Sasori-kun.

"Hai juga" balasnya, tersenyum kecil, aku juga membalas senyumnya.

"Ah hai Hinata!" aku mendengar derap kaki begitu pula dengan teriakan Naruto yang memekakkan telinga, aku berbalik melihat ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, ngg ada apa denganmu?" muka Hinata terlihat memerah dan ia mengulum senyum, tak mungkin ia bertingkah seperti itu karena Naruto menyapanya.

"Sa..Sakura-chan Deidara-kun kembali lagi kepadaku!" Hinata, kamu salah tempat jangan berkata seperti itu disini, tidak di depan Naruto.

"Dei…dara? Siapa itu?" tanya Naruto keheranan, mukanya menampakkan kecemburuan dan aku tidak yakin, tetapi kesedihan.

"Deidara itu,, aaaumpph!" aku membekap mulut Hinata, jangan berkata seperti itu, aku dan Sasori sudah berusaha keras untuk menyomblangkanmu, lagipula aku ingin kamu putus dengan cowok Deidara itu.

"Aa kenapa sih Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata keheranan, aku memandang penuh arti ke Sasori dan ia mengangguk kecil.

"Ayo Naruto, kita pulang," Sasori menarik lengan Naruto dan mengajaknya pulang, Naruto terlihat meronta-ronta.

"Lepaskan Sasori!" seru Naruto, tetapi Sasori tetap menariknya.

"Ha, jika kamu memintaku melepaskanmu maka kamu tidak akan mendapat makan malam hari ini," ancam Sasori, aku tertawa kecil, sedangkan Hinata masih melihatku keheranan.

"Kamu itu kenapa sih Sakura-chan? tiba-tiba saja membekapku?" tanya Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, kamu tahu tidak kalau Naruto suka sama kamu?" tanyaku, Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu tiba-tiba mukanya menunduk.

"Ti..tidak," kata Hinata polos aku menepuk jidatku dan menatap Hinata.

"Ya, dan memang itu kenyataannya aku dan Sasori-kun memang menyembunyikan kebenaran ini," jawabku, Hinata melihat ke arahku.

"Lalu kalau misalnya Naruto-kun menyukaiku kenapa? Aku kan sudah ada Deidara-kun," aku membelalakkan mataku.

End of Sakura's POV

"Hinata-chan! kamu masih mau bersama Deidara itu? Buka matamu Hinata-chan! buka! Disana masih ada cowok yang menantikan uluran tanganmu! Ia adalah cowok yang pengertian," kata Sakura menunjuk tempat dimana terakhir kali Naruto terlihat.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu Sakura-chan," kata Hinata sarkastik.

"Jadi selama ini kau tidak menyadarinya? Lalu kau anggap Naruto itu apa?" tanya Sakura setengah berteriak, muka Hinata memucat.

"Aku mengaggap dia sebagai…teman," kata Hinata, Sakura membelalakkan mata emeraldnya sekali lagi,ia terdiam.

"Sakura-chan," panggil Hinata pelan, Sakura masih diam di tempatnya.

"Hinata-chan, aku ucapkan sekali lagi, bukan maksudku untuk memojokkanmu tapi Deidara-senpai bukanlah orang yang baik, aku mohon putuskanlah si Deidara itu, masih ada Naruto yang menunggumu Hinata," Hinata terdiam, lalu ia membuka mulutnya hendak berbicara.

"Kamu…kamu bukan aku Sakura-chan, kamu tidak mengerti keadaanku dan bagaimana aku," jawab Hinata, sorot matanya menunjukkan keseriusan, Sakura tidak pernah melihat Hinata yang seperti itu.

"Karena aku bukan kamu, maka aku tidak mengerti, karena itu aku mencoba untuk membantumu dan mengerti keadaanmu Hinata-chan," jawab Sakura, Hinata terdiam.

"Tapi kamu tidak akan mengerti perasaanku dan lukaku," jawab Hinata, Sakura membatu, jadi itu apa yang Hinata pikirkan?.

Tiba-tiba angin sore berhembus kencang, menerbangkan daun-daun kering yang tertumpuk rapi di bawah pohon dan juga helaian-helaian rambut indigo dan pink. Diam, tidak ada yang berbicara yang terdengar hanyalah suara daun beterbangan dan nafas mereka.

"Jadi itu yang kamu pikirkan selama kita berteman?" tanya Sakura, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat mengindahkan rasa sakit yang diakibatkan oleh kuku panjangnya.

"Tidak dulu, sekarang iya, kamu bertindak egois, Sakura-chan," kata Hinata pelan tetapi cukup untuk membuat Sakura terdiam lagi, air mata Sakura meleleh, ia selalu menganggap sakral arti pertemanan itu apalagi dengan Hinata yang sudah berteman selama 3 tahun.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sakura. Apakah itu berarti pertemanan mereka putus? Kalau begitu maka arti pertemanan mereka itu apa selama ini?. Hal itu berkecamuk didalam pikiran Sakura maupun Hinata.

Hinata juga merasa sakit, ia pikir ia adalah korban. Sakura selalu menyarankan ini itu tetapi ia tidak tahu bahwa didalam pikiran Hinata, itu bukanlah yang terbaik. Lalu kenapa selama ini Hinata selalu bersama Sakura, Hinata menyayangi Sakura, ia menganggap Sakura sangat berarti. Tetapi ia sudah muak dengan pikiran egois Sakura, air mata mulai membasahi pipi Hinata. Tetapi Hinata tetap melangkahkan kakinya dan kembali menuju apartemennya.

Sementara Sakura masih berada di halaman, menangis. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, ia bertahan untuk tetap berdiri walau kakinya hampir tidak dapat menahan berat badannya lagi.

-x-

"Ah iya Sasori disini," Sakura memutuskan untuk memberitahu Sasori tentang Hinata dan juga ia berniat untuk memberitahu Naruto, tidak untuk balas dendam melainkan untuk kebaikan Hinata, begitulah pikiran Sakura.

"Ahm Sasori-kun tolong agar Naruto juga dapat mendengar pembicaraan ini," Sasori mengangguk pelan lalu memanggil Naruto yang sedang menonton sepak bola.

"Hei Nar, sini Sakura mau bicara," Naruto segera beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki dan bergabung dengan Sasori, Sasori memencet tombol loud speaker dan mulai terdengar suara Sakura.

"Naruto yang ingin aku bicarakan adalah tentang Hinata dan juga pria bernama Deidara itu dan kejadian tadi sore," Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan Sakura mulai membicarakan semua yang ia ketahui tentang Hinata, Deidara, serta kejadian tadi sore.

"APAA?" teriakan membahana terdengar dari rumah yang ditinggali oleh dua orang pemuda, pemuda berambut kuning cerah dan juga merah.

"Jadi begitu Sakura?" Sasori memastikan setelah mendengar cerita dari Sakura.

"I..Iya aku pikir juga Naruto menyukai Hinata-chan dan aku aku berpikir bahwa Naruto adalah orang yang baik untuk Hinata-chan maka dari itu, aku mohon, tolonglah Hinata-chan," Sakura bercerita dengan menahan isak tangisnya mengingat kejadian sore tadi, Sakura memang dari luar terlihat seperti orang yang kuat tetapi jika sudah menyangkut soal teman, ia menjadi lemah.

"A..aku mengerti, Sakura," tanggap Naruto, Sasori terdiam sejenak, lalu mengambil nafas hendak berbicara.

"Lalu apakah kamu dan Hinata benar-benar bertengkar, hanya karena masalah itu?" tanya Sasori, Sakura menimpali Sasori.

"Jangan berkata masalah seperti itu Sasori-kun, Hinata-chan adalah orang yang berhati lembut oleh karena itu bahkan satu cowok pun dapat menjadi satu akibat Hinata-chan menangis tersedu-sedu selama 7 hari," tutur Sakura, Naruto terdiam dan bepikir bahwa selama ini ia tidak pernah mengira Sakura dan Hinata akan bertengkar hanya masalah seperti ini.

"Kamu tahu no telepon Hinata-chan tidak?" pinta Naruto merebut HP LG Cookie berwarna merah marun Sasori.

"Aku punya sih Naruto nomornya **************," jawab Sakura sesaat ia melihat ke jam dinding yang berbentuk Bunga Sakura dan berwarna pink punyanya.

"Ah! Sudah jam segini! Aku harus membantu menyiapkan makan malam, bye Naruto, Sasori-kun," Sakura menutup teleponnya, Sasori lalu bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apakah kamu akan mengejarnya?" Naruto membelalakkan matanya sejenak lalu menundukkan kepalanya, ia bingung.

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya," sekarang Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas menatap wajah Sasori. Sasori tersenyum kecil.

"Ya baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mendukungmu," Naruto menyeringai senang dan melanjutkan menonton sepak bola.

-x-

"Selamat pagi Deidara-kun," sapa sang gadis indigo kepada cowok berambut kuning cerah yang sedang berjalan hendak berangkat sekolah.

"Pagi Hinata," cowok itu menyapa balik, Hinata mengerti ada kehangatan di suara cowok tersebut, Hinata tersenyum kecil dan berjalan beriringan dengannya.

"Tumben kamu tidak bersama gadis berambut pink itu, siapa namanya?" tanya Deidara, bahkan teman dekat Hinata saja Deidara tidak mengetahuinya.

"Ng maksud Dei-kun, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata, Deidara mengangguk kecil.

"Iya, ah Hinata aku senang sekali kamu dapat menerimaku kembali," muka Hinata bersemu kemerahan, ia tersenyum lembut kepada Deidara dan berkata.

"Tentu saja Deidara-kun, aku berjanji," satu jawaban itu, satu kalimat itu yang dapat membuat Hinata hancur nantinya.

-x-

"Selamat pagi," sapa Hinata saat memasuki kelasnya, ia melihat ke tempat duduknya, sudah ada Sakura disana, Hinata duduk di sebelah Sakura tetapi tidak mau menyapanya.

"Hinata-chan," gumam Sakura pelan melihat temannya yang satu ini bersikeras untuk tidak menegurnya, kepala Sakura tertunduk, ia ingin meminta maaf tetapi melihat kelakuan Hinata sekarang maka ia berniat membatalkannya saja.

"Apa Hinata-chan disini?" teriak suara cempreng dari arah pintu, Hinata berdiri dari bangkunya dan melihat cowok yang juga berambut kuning cerah, Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kamu ada disini?" tanya Hinata kepada sang pemilik suara, Naruto menyeringai penuh arti.

"Maaf aku pinjam dia dulu ya, masih ada waktu 15 menit sebelum masuk kan?" semua orang dikelas mengangguk melihat adegan itu.

"Naruto-kun! Kamu ingin membawaku kemana?" tanya Hinata, kini tangannya sudah ada di dalam genggaman Naruto.

"Nanti kamu juga akan tahu," kata pemuda bermata biru langit itu dan berlari, mengajak Hinata ke kebun belakang sekolah yang penuh dengan pohon pinus.

"Aaa ini?" Hinata terheran-heran, selama 2 tahun sekolah disini saja ia tidak pernah melihat pohon-pohon pinus, tapi Naruto yang baru beberapa hari saja sudah mengetahuinya.

"Tenang sekali kan Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto, Hinata mengangguk, Naruto duduk dibawah salah satu pohon pinus dan mengajak Hinata duduk juga.

"Hinata-chan," panggil Naruto dengan memejamkan mata biru langitnya, Hinata menoleh.

"Kamu ada masalah ya?" tanya Naruto, kini Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, memang ia mempunyai masalah dengan Sakura.

"Iya Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata singkat dan Naruto membuka matanya menoleh kepada Hinata.

"Hinata-chan apakah menurutmu semua yang kau lakukan itu adalah yang terbaik?" tanya Naruto, Hinata mengangguk lemah.

"Apakah menurutmu Sakura adalah teman yang jahat?" Hinata menoleh sejenak lalu menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa kamu bertengkar dengannya?" tanya Naruto, Hinata membuka mulutnya.

"Dia selalu menyuruh-nyuruhku Naruto-kun, ia tidak tahu yang terbaik untukku" jawab Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kamu tahu Hinata-chan? Sebenarnya apa yang kamu anggap terbaik itu bisa saja salah, dan orang yang melihatmu dari luar dan mengamatimu, itulah orang yang mengetahui apa yang terbaik untukmu," Naruto tersenyum lembut kepada Hinata.

"Sakura menimbang-nimbang apa yang paling baik untukmu, ia ingin memberikanmu yang terbaik karena kamu adalah sahabatnya dan orang yang sangat berarti," mata Hinata terbelalak, air matanya meleleh, ia menangis, ia tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu.

"Sakura juga pernah kan berkata maka ia ingin mengerti tentangmu? Itu benar Hinata, selain ia menimbang apa yang terbaik untukmu ia juga ingin pendapatmu agar kamu tidak tersiksa dengan keputusannya," Hinata menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah.

"S..baiklah Naruto-kun aku tahu maksudmu aku akan meminta maaf kepada Sakura-chan," tutur Hinata masih menangis pelan, Naruto tersenyum lembut dan membelai rambut Hinata.

"Aku tahu kamu adalah orang yang baik Hinata-chan," setelah beberapa kata itu Naruto memeluk Hinata bermaksud menenangkannya.

"Na..Naruto-kun sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas, dengan itu juga aku akan meminta maaf kepada Sakura-chan," Hinata tersenyum manis, membuat muka kecoklatan Naruto memerah.

"Iya, ayo Hinata-chan" Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata, mereka melewati berbagai jalan sempit sekolah karena kebun pinus itu ada dipojok sekolah.

Tetapi ternyata keputusan mengambil jalan itu salah, Hinata melihat orang yang ia kenal, bersama seseorang. Rambut kuning cerah dengan mata aqua marine sedang mencium seseorang dengan rambut pirang bermata ungu.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya, Deidara-kun bersama orang lain lagi. Hinata berhenti mendadak menyebabkan Naruto juga berhenti, setelah Naruto melihat arah pandangan Hinata, matanya terbelalak. Hinata membelalakkan matanya dan melepaskan gandengan Naruto berlari secepat mungkin kekelasnya.

"HINATA-CHAN!" seru Naruto tetapi terlambat Hinata sudah berlari, dan tanpa diketahui Deidara mendengar suara Naruto yang memanggil nama kekasihnya, ia membelalakkan matanya dna menghentikan berciuman dengan wanita tersebut

-x-

'BRAKKK' Sakura terkejut saat mendengar pintu didobrak dan ia melihat Hinata dengan wajah berantakan dan nafas terengah-engah.

"Sakura-chan," panggil Hinata dan air matanya menetes membasahi pipinya. Sakura terdiam di tempat, terkejut lalu segera menghampiri Hinata.

-X-

**TuBerCulosis penyakit nista**

**A/N:** Sekarang jadi DeiShion lohhhhh hahhaahha *ketawa gaje* aduh maaf kalo g bisa kilat2! G ad aide! Ini aja kukebut nulisnya, jadi maaf kalau ada typo.

Saatnya membalas repiewwww:

Whitelavt: sankyu repiewnyaa, eh ternyata chappie kmaren aku baru mau bahas tapi kayaknya g penting banget, eh ada yang nanya. Ya udah aku kepikiran ide saat Deidara menyakiti Hinata itu berkat lagu TEN 2 FIVE- YOU, oleh karena itu fic ini ku beri judul You! XD

Zephyramfoter: hehehhe thanks reviewnya ini udah di update kok yah gak kilat2 amat lahhh udah NaruHina ni sedikit, ntar lebih lebih lagi! X3

Phoebe Yuu: thanks reviewnyaa, biasanya pelayan pake nametag2 gitu kan? nah dapet nya dari situu, hoho maaf ya!

` Seichi: aku juga ga tau mau ngetik apa, tapi thanks reviewnyaa :D

Demikoo: makasih makasih , review anda sangat membantu (?)

Deidei Rinnepero: sip aku udah mudengg heheh, ni udah kuperbaikin, thanks repiewnyaa akhirnya otakku yang windows xp ini mudeng juga *ditabok*

Viyuki-chan: thanks reviewnya! Ini udah kuupdate RnR yaaa

_**Read**_

_**And**_

_**Review**_

Onegai?

Please?


	4. Cooking with Hinata

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masasi Kishimoto, Cerita You! Punya saia

Warning: OOC, AU, Aneh, typo, abal, dst

Summary: Deidara selingkuh lagi, reaksi yang Hinata berikan menuntut ia dan Sakura untuk berbaikan, sementara Sakura berjanji memasak untuk Sasori dan Naruto,

A/N: Nyaa~ endingnya sudah mulai tampak~ Cuma belum ending di chappie ini, tenang saja~*digeplak karena alay* yahh chappie ini memang memuat hal-hal yang tidak terlalu berat, seperti selingan saja, dan fic ini ada SasoSakunya juga walaupun sedikit sih nyehee

Selamat membaca!

**You!**

**By: Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha**

"Sakura-chan," Hinata memanggil nama Sakura lirih, Sakura menoleh kearah Hinata dan terkejut melihat ekspresi Hinata, ekspresi luka dan kesedihan bercampur menjadi satu.

"Hinata-chan," gumam Sakura lirih dan Sakura menuju tempat Hinata berada.

"Hinata-chan, ada apa?" tanya Sakura kepada sahabatnya satu ini, Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya, lama-kelamaan terdengar isak tangis dari arah Hinata, Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

"Hinata-chan, ayo aku antar kamu ke UKS dan kamu dapat menceritakan masalahmu disana," kata Sakura berbisik kepada Hinata, Hinata mengangguk kecil, Sakura menggandeng tangan Hinata menuju ke UKS tetapi sebelum ia sempat pergi dari kelas, Kurenai-sensei telah masuk ke dalam kelas, melihat keadaan Sakura dan Hinata yang masih di pintu kelas.

"Haruno, Hyuuga kenapa?" Kurenai-sensei dalah guru yang dekat dengan Hinata, ia selalu mengkhawatirkan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan sakit perut, bolehkah saya mengantarkannya ke UKS, Kurenai-sensei?" tanya Sakura dengan mata memohon, Kurenai-sensei menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk.

"Hati-hati Haruno," sebelum Sakura mengantar ke UKS, Sakura tersenyum ke Kurenai-sensei sementara Hinata masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Sesampainya di UKS, Sakura melihat ke sekeliling, tidak ada penjaga UKS, Sakura menghela nafas dan mendudukkan Hinata di kasur UKS.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura, kini Hinata menatap mata Sakura, ia terisak lagi.

"Sakura-chan maafkan aku," Hinata memeluk Sakura sangat erat, Sakura hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak Hinata.

"Iya, aku maafkan kok," Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata emerald Sakura.

"Kamu adalah teman yang baik Sakura-chan," Hinata tersenyum kecil lalu kembali ke raut muka yang sedih dan juga menyesal, Sakura yang tadinya tersenyum menjadi khawatir.

"Kamu benar Sakura-chan, Deidara-kun bukan orang yang tepat untukku," kata Hinata, Sakura memasang tampang bingung, apa yang sekarang terjadi?.

"Tadi Naruto-kun mengajakku ke belakang sekolah, ia menceritakan aku tentang kamu, tetapi setelah aku dan Naruto-kun menuju ke sekolah, aku melihat Deidara-kun mencium orang lain, aku tak tahu tepatnya tetapi sepertinya itu Shion, teman sekelas Deidara-kun," Hinata menghela nafasnya dan melihat reaksi Sakura, Sakura terdiam sebelum akhirnya berteriak.

"APA? JADI BEGITU? DIA AKAN KUBUNUH!" seru Sakura hendak meninggalkan Hinata di UKS, tetapi Hinata menahannya.

"Kenapa Hinata-chan? Kamu masih menyukainya?" tanya Sakura, Hinata menggeleng lalu berkata.

"Aku tidak menginginkan kekerasan Sakura-chan, biar aku yang menyelesaikannya," Sakura tertahan, ia mengepalkan tangannya tetapi ia kembali duduk disamping Hinata.

"Baiklah Hinata-chan," Sakura menatap nanar Hinata, kenapa harus Hinata yang dipermainkan oleh lelaki seperti Deidara, kenapa tidak Sakura saja?.

"Sakura-chan, jangan menatapku seperti itu! Aku dapat mengatasi ini sendiri," Hinata tersenyum simpul kepada Sakura, Sakura menghela nafas lalu tersenyum, Sakura berpikir sejenak.

"Lalu apa yang akan kamu lakukan Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura kepada Hinata, Hinata tersenyum dan berkata.

"Lihat saja nanti, Sakura-chan," tetapi senyum Hinata bukan senyum yang selama ini dia berikan, tetapi senyum yang didalamnya terdapat kesedihan dan juga keinginan untuk membalas dendam.

"Uhh baiklah, ayo kita ke kelas," ajak Sakura, Hinata mengangguk pelan lalu pergi menuju kelas mereka.

-x-

"Sasori-kun," panggil seseorang dengan warna rambut pink dan mata emerald yang jernih, lelaki berambut merah dan bermata coklat pun menoleh.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Sasori kepada Sakura yang menemuinya di perpustakaan.

"Ti…tidak apa-apa," muka Sakura memerah, sudah lama mukanya tidak memerah seperti ini, semenjak ia putus dengan Sasuke, muka Sakura tidak pernah memerah.

'Ya tuhan, semakin lama ia semakin keren,' pikir Sakura, Sasori terheran-heran melihat tingkah Sakura, ia memutuskan untuk kembali membaca buku 'kayu dan sejenisnya'.

"Umm Sasori-kun," panggil Sakura lagi, Sasori menoleh kepada gadis itu sebentar dan kembali membaca bukunya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori lagi, Sakura menatap Sasori sebentar lalu memandang hal lain.

"Di rumah kalian yang memasak siapa?" tanya Sakura malu-malu, Sasori menutup bukunya dan mengedarkan pandangan ke arah Sakura.

"Aku, memang kenapa?" tanya Sasori, Sakura menatap balik Sasori dan tenggelam di dalam mata coklatnya.

"Tidak… tidak ada apa-apa," Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya menatap tangannya yang ia taruh diatas meja perpustakaan.

"Cuma jika kamu mau, aku dapat memasakkan sesuatu untukmu," gumam Sakura lirih, tetapi dapat didengar oleh telinga Sasori, Sasori tersenyum.

"Hm baiklah, nanti malam datang ke rumahku dan Naruto, ajak Hinata juga," suruh Sasori, Sakura tidak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar, ia menoleh kearah Sasori, Sasori hanya mengangguk, raut muka Sakura berubah, ia menjadi sangat senang.

"Terima kasih Sasori-kun, nanti malam aku pasti ke rumahmu," kata Sakura memberikan senyum kepada Sasori dan meninggalkan Sasori di perpustakaan.

"Gadis aneh," gumam Sasori dan tersenyum kecil mengingat tingkah Sakura tadi.

-x-

"Sakura-chan, kamu apa-apaan sih?" tanya Hinata ketika melihat Sakura mendobrak pintu apartemennya dan mengubrak-abrik isi lemari baju Hinata.

"Hinata-chan! Kamu harus cepat ganti baju! Kita akan pergi ke rumah Sasori-kun dan Naruto," Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya lalu menyusul Sakura di kamarnya.

"Kamu janji apa lagi sih sama Sasori?" tanya Hinata menatap ulah Sakura dan kini kamarnya sudah berantakan dengan baju-baju Hinata.

"Me…memasakkan untuknya," jawab Sakura agak ragu, Hinata membelalakkan matanya.

"Ma…masak? Sakura-chan kamu kan tidak dapat memasak," seru Hinata menatap mata emerald Sakura.

"Hyaa, makanya itu aku mengajakmu, sekalian ajarin aku," Sakura membalas tatapan mata Hinata dan meminta tolong kepada Hinata.

"Huh, baiklah," Hinata menyerah dan membereskan baju-bajunya yang berserakan.

"Tunggu!"

"Apa lagi?" tanya Hinata melipat baju-bajunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari.

"Kamu harus mengenakan baju yang bagus Hinata-chan!" seru Sakura menyambar baju yang sudah ia pilihkan sebelum dilipat oleh Hinata.

"Memang apa salahnya dengan baju ini?" tanya Hinata, ia mengenakan T-shirt yang agak kebesaran berwarna putih dan juga celana ¾.

"Salah besar! Kamu itu kan mau ke rumahnya Naruto, paling tidak tunjukkan pesonamu!" Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya, Sakura menyodorkan baju yang sudah ia pilih, baju tanpa lengan berwarna putih dan juga hotpants berwarna hitam.

"Sakura-chan, ini sudah malam, diluar dingin sekali," elak Hinata, sebenarnya alasan sesungguhnya ia tidak ingin tubuhnya terlalu diekspos.

"Pakai ini dong untuk menghangatkan," Sakura memberikan jaket berwarna lavender dengan gambar kupu-kupu kecil tercetak di bagian dada kirinya dan juga ankle boots berwarna putih.

"Sakura-chan kau ini," gumam Hinata akhirnya menyerah juga dengan usul Sakura, ia mengambil baju-baju itu dari tangan Sakura dan memakainya.

"Bagus bagus, tinggal mengenakan sedikit lipgloss," bisik Sakura dan mengambil lipgloss beraroma strawberry dari tasnya dan menyematkan di bibir Hinata.

"Sakura-chan," gumam Hinata, Sakura segera menariknya keluar dan berangkat ke rumah Sasori dan Naruto dengan berjalan kaki.

"Hinata-chan, bagaimana? Kamu sudah memberi pelajaran kepada Dei-senpai?" tanya Sakura di tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Tidak juga, tadi aku tidak bertemu dengan Deidara-kun," jawab Hinata, ia memasukkan tangannya di dalam celana pendeknya dan melangkah dengan hati-hati.

"Oh lalu kapan?" tanya Sakura.

"Mungkin besok, atau saat aku bertemu dengan Deidara-kun," jawab Hinata malas membicarakan topik tentang Deidara.

-x-

"Permisi," Naruto segera beranjak dari kursi malasnya dan hendak membukakan pintu depan sebelumnya ia bertanya kepada Sasori.

"Itu siapa Sas?" Sasori hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali menonton film yang sedang diputar, film action.

"Huh, ya sudah," Naruto terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang datang, gadis yang ia sukai, Hyuuga Hinata dan juga Haruno Sakura, sahabatnya.

"Huaa kalian sudah baikan ya," Naruto membelalakkan matanya sedikit, Hinata dan Sakura tersenyum.

"Iya, selamat malam Naruto-kun," salam Hinata, Naruto menyeringai senang dan mempersilahkan mereka semua masuk ke dalam rumah kecil mereka.

"Rapi sekali Naruto," seru Sakura, biasanya jika 2 orang lelaki tinggal bersama maka rumahnya akan seperti kapal pecah.

"Yah, ini semua berkatku yang… AUUCH!" Naruto segera memegang kepalanya yang tadi terkena lemparan buku yang tebal.

"Apanya yang berkat kamu? Berkat kamu rumah kita seperti kapal pecah sih iya," kata Sasori bangkit juga dari kursi malasnya.

"Ah selamat malam Sasori-kun" kata Sakura memberikan salam dan tersenyum manis, muka Sasori memerah sedikit.

"Umm, yah selamat malam juga Sakura, kau jadi memasak disini?" tanya Sasori, Sakura mengangguk mantap sementara Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Hei, kamu tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal mereka memasak disini," protes Naruto dan mendekati Sasori.

"Ini semua idenya Sakura, aku sih ikut aja, lagipula Sakura juga mengajak Hinata jadi ada kesempatan buat nyobain masakannya dia, kata murid-murid cowok sih, masakannya Hinata itu enak sekali," jelas Sasori, muka Hinata memerah, dulu Hinata memang disuruh untuk membuatkan makanan bekal untuk Deidara, kebetulan sekali ia membuat lumayan banyak, jadi ia memberikan juga ke murid-murid yang lain.

"Wah benarkah? Aku juga mau mencoba," kata Naruto senang, Sasori menyunggingkan senyum sinis, Sakura hanya menatap mereka secara bergantian.

"Sasori-kun tidak sekelas dengan Naruto ya?" tanya Sakura, Naruto menatap Sakura sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Iya, dia di kelas 12-5 aku di 12-4," jelas Naruto, tiba-tiba terdengar rintihan dari perut Naruto.

'Krukkkk,'

"Sudah saatnya makan, ayo Sak, kita buat makanan," kata Hinata menarik Sakura ke dapur, saat sampai ke dapur mereka terperangah, dapurnya sangat rajin, alat-alat masaknya tertata rapi.

"Kagum?" tanya Sasori yang sedari tadi ternyata ada di belakang mereka.

"Sa…Sasori-kun dapur ini rapi sekali dan juga bersih," kata Sakura menatap mata coklat Sasori, Sasori menatap balik dan berkata.

"Iya, aku menata dapur ini, yang membuat masakan tiap hari juga aku, aku sudah bilang kan, nah maka dari itu dapurnya kurawat baik-baik," jelas Sasori, Hinata menatap Sasori takjub.

"Aku sudah lapar, kapan kalian akan membuat masakan?" tanya Naruto memasuki dapur rumahnya.

"Iya, sabar Naruto-kun, kamu mau apa?" tanya Hinata, Naruto berpikir sejenak lalu membuka mulunya hendak berkata.

"Kare! Yap! Makanan kesukaanku selain ramen adalah kare!" seru Naruto, Sakura menatap Sasori dengan tatapan yang berarti kamu-mau-apa-?.

"Aku ngikut Naruto saja deh, selera kita juga kebetulan sama," kata Sasori meninggalkan dapur diikuti oleh Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, ini tolong potong ya," suruh Hinata memberikan wortel dan kentang ke Sakura, Sakura mengernyitkan alis.

"Yah, kamu bisa kan kalau memotong seperti itu?" tanya Hinata memberikan Sakura celemek dan memakai untuk dirinya sendiri, Sakura menggeleng.

"Baiklah, begini cara memotongnya," kata Hinata mencontohkan cara memotong yang baik dan benar, Sakura terlihat takjub dengan keahlian tangan Hinata yang cekatan.

"Lihat, nah begini, oke lanjutkan ya," suruh Hinata, Sakura menerima pisau dari tangan Hinata, Hinata memotong daging dan meracik bumbu-bumbu kare.

"Sudah kuduga," gumam Sasori, mengintip dari luar dapur, melihat Sakura dan Hinata bekerja.

"Kalau begitu kalian cocok kan? si gak bisa masak dan si bisa masak," bisik Naruto terkekeh, muka Sasori memerah sedikit.

"Berisik, kamu saja juga tidak bisa masak kan," kata Sasori memukul kepala Naruto, Naruto merintih kesakitan.

"Belum puas ya tadi melemparkan buku kepadaku?" kata Naruto memegang kepalanya, Sasori menatapnya dan menggeleng.

"Belum puas," kata Sasori menarik Naruto untuk kembali menonton film di kursi malas.

"Akh!" teriak Sakura dan memegangi jari telunjuknya, cairan kental berwarna merah terlihat keluar dari jari yang dipegangnya itu.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata segera membuka genggaman Sakura dan melihat lukanya, cukup dalam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto memasuki dapur lagi, ketika melihat Hinata memegang jari Sakura.

"Sakura-chan terluka," kata Hinata, Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya lalu menarik Sasori ke dapur.

"Apa sih Nar?" tanya Sasori yang ditarik paksa oleh Naruto.

"Sakura terluka, sana obati," suruh Naruto kepada Sasori, Sasori beranjak mendekati Sakura lalu melihat lukanya.

"Cukup dalam, baiklah, ikut aku," Sasori menggandeng tangan Sakura beranjak ke ruang TV.

"A…," Sakura tidak dapat berkomentar apa-apa, mukanya memerah karena digandeng oleh Sasori, dalam sekejap saja, kehangatan tubuh Sasori menyebar ke tubuh Sakura.

"Sakura-chan lucu," gumam Hinata melihat muka Sakura yang memerah karena digandeng oleh Sasori.

"Sini aku gantikan Sakura," kata Naruto mengambil pisau yang tadi Sakura pakai untuk memotong wortel dan kentang.

"Ya, terima kasih Naruto, apa kamu yakin jarimu juga tidak akan terpotong?" tanya Hinata terkekeh kecil.

"Tidak lah! Biasanya juga aku membantu Sasori menyiapkan makanan, aku sudah terlatih," kata Naruto memotong wortel yang belum selesai dipotong oleh Sakura, memang tidak terlalu mahir, tetapi lumayan membantu lah.

"Ya sudah terserah kamu saja, jika sudah selesai berikan ke aku ya," suruh Hinata, tersenyum kecil kepada Naruto, muka Naruto bersemu kemerahan.

"Iya….,"

-x-

"Kamu seharusnya tidak usah memaksakan diri," Sasori membersihkan luka Sakura menggunakan alcohol dan air.

"A..aku tidak memaksakan diri, aku hanya melamun sebentar tadi dan jariku sudah terluka," elak Sakura menatap jarinya yang sedang dibersihkan oleh Sasori, ia merasa sentuhan Sasori itu sangat lembut dan juga saat Sasori menyentuhnya Sakura merasa ada kupu-kupu di perut Sakura.

"Kuplester ya," ijin Sasori, Sakura mengangguk, ia tidak dapat mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun. Sudah lama sekali tidak ada orang yang dapat membuatnya seperti ini.

"Nah selesai, bagaimana? Apakah kamu masih mau memasak lagi?" tanya Sasori menatap mata emerald Sakura, muka Sakura bertambah merah, ia pun segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"! terima kasih Sasori-kun," tingkah Sakura bertambah linglung, tetapi sebelum ia beranjak ke dapur ia memberikan senyum khasnya kepada Sasori.

"Iya sama-sama," muka Sasori memerah sedikit dan mengalihkan pandangan ke film yang ditontonnya.

**~TuBerCulosis penyakit pencernaan~**

A/N: Nama saiaa ganti lohh *gak da yang nanya* iyaa mungkin pada ga sadar ya *pundung di pojokan kamar mandi*, ohh saya tidak ada niat untuk membashing chara Deidara, malahan favo charaku itu salah satunya Deidara, Cuma pasti menarik jika Deidara dijadikan peran antagonis hehhehe, sudahlah saatnya membalas review nya~

Whitelavt: Iya, Naruto sudah memeluk Hinata kok hihihi dan gak ditepis, iya emang pas itu lagi agak males, tapi udah nggak kok! Sudah semangat lagi! Fighting! Hia makasih reviewnya ^o^

Zephyramfoter: haha aku harus mengcopy paste namamu di balasan review lohh hahahaha, konflik ya? Mungkin next story? Hehe kalau aku mau fokus ke satu pairing dulu, maaf ya! Tapi ini udah kubanyakin SasoSakunya sampe NaruHinanya gak begitu keliatan hikss. Thanks reviewnya o.o

HinamE hiMe cHan: okay NaruHinanya next chappie okay! Ini masih nyelesain masalahnya DeiHina hehe sankyuu reviewnya

Viyuki-chan: okehh next chappie ya! Udah update! Walau gak pake petir hehe, terima kasih atas reviewnya

Seichi: waduh gawat deh kalo dicium Dei, ups gawat ato seneng? Hia tidak ada niat untuk membashing chara Deidara disini, cuma menarik aja gitu Deidaranya dijadiin peran kayak gini, arigatou reviewnyaa

Deidei Rinnepero: iya emang saya anak mama kalo g ada mama, saya tak bisa lahir *digeplak* Hiaa kan kapan2 gitu Deidara playboy, abis dia playgirl terus sih *didepak* ati-ati ya tarungnya sama Dei,, jangan sampe mati heheheh makasih reviewnya!

Thanks banget ya yang udah review! Very2 special thanks

Salam

Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha


	5. Ending,

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punyaku…, maaf ya MasKim, aku pinjem chara-charanya sebentarr…,

Warning: OOC, AU, Abal, gaje,

Pairing: NaruHina, SasoSaku, DeiHina,

Summary: Ending, Bagaimana Hinata bersikap terhadap Deidara?

A/N: Disini Deidara tidak berkata menggunakan un-un lagi! Dan ini kupublish cepat-cepat! Soalnya masa gratisan dari modemku berakhir hari ini sih! heheh

**You!**

**By: Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha**

"Enak sekali!" suara yang menggema terdengar memenuhi seluruh rumah yang hanya berisikan 4 orang tersebut.

"Hei, saat makan tidak boleh bicara," lelaki berambut merah hanya menanggapi dengan dingin lalu meneruskan makannya.

"Benar sekali Naruto bodoh," gadis berambut pink ikut-ikutan menanggapi keberisikan lelaki berambut kuning.

"Ya tentu saja kamu tidak bangga Sakura-chan, masakan ini kan hampir semuanya dibuat oleh Hinata-chan," celetuk Naruto, Sakura terbawa emosi dan memutuskan untuk adu mulut dengan Naruto.

"Tapi kan aku juga membantu!" seru Sakura mengacungkan sendoknya ke wajah Naruto yang duduk didepannya.

"Ya, hanya memotong, dan itupun kamu terluka, memotong seperti itu saja," Naruto membalas tantangan Sakura untuk adu mulut.

"Apa kamu? Berisik saja!" seru Sakura masih marah-marah dengan Naruto, Hinata yang sedari tadi diam, memutuskan untuk angkat berbicara.

"Su..sudahlah Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, kalian ini berisik sekali," Sasori menatap Hinata sejenak dan menyeringai.

"Ternyata kalian cocok juga ya, Sakura dan Naruto," Sakura menatap Sasori tak percaya, Naruto malah membentak Sasori.

"Aku? Dengan si monster pink ini? Tak akan pernah," elak Naruto, Sakura menatap Naruto lagi.

"Aku juga! Aku benci kamu Naruto!" seru Sakura menatap mata biru langit Naruto.

"Aku juga, dasar rambut pink!" balas Naruto, Sakura memelototi Naruto, Naruto balas memelototi Sakura.

"Bisakah kalian diam?" tanya Sasori dengan nada tenang, mukanya pun datar saja tetap mengunyah karenya perlahan.

"Bagaimana rasanya Sasori?" tanya Hinata yang duduknya berhadap-hadapan dengan Sasori, Sasori menoleh kepada Hinata.

"Enak sekali Hinata," kata Sasori tersenyum kepada Hinata, Sakura membelalakkan matanya, Sasori tidak pernah memberikan senyum seperti itu kepada Sakura.

"Hi…Hinata-chan," panggil Sakura lirih, Hinata menoleh ke Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata, Sakura berpikir sejenak lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nggak, nggak apa-apa," elak Sakura, Hinata terheran-heran atas tingkah Sakura, ia memutuskan untuk diam saja, pasti nanti Sakura akan menceritakannya sepulang dari rumah Sasori dan Naruto.

-X-

"Sampai jumpa!" seru Sakura melambaikan tangan kepada Sasori dan Naruto yang mengantarkan mereka sampai depan gerbang.

"Kamu yakin tak mau diantar Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto, Hinata menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Tidak, terima kasih Naruto-kun, aku mau pulang bersama Sakura-chan saja," tolak Hinata, Hinata tahu bahwa ada yang ingin Sakura bicarakan bersamanya.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati dijalan," kata Sasori melambaikan tangan, Sakura melambaikan tangannya juga.

"Huahh Hinata-chan kamu beruntung sekali! Sasori-kun tidak pernah memberiku senyum seperti itu Hinata-chan," gumam Sakura, Hinata melihat raut muka Sakura, sedih.

"Ah kamu cemburu ya, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata, Sakura mengangguk dan mukanya memerah sedikit.

"I..iya," Hinata tertawa lepas, ia merangkul lengan Sakura dan kemudian tertawa lagi.

"Haduh Sakura-chan, mana mungkin aku suka sama Sasori itu?" Hinata mengelak dan tertawa lagi, Sakura ikut-ikutan tersenyum, ia percaya terhadap sahabatnya ini.

"Iya, aku percaya sama kamu Hinata-chan," Sakura memutuskan untuk menginap dirumah Hinata, Hinata mengangguk senang.

-x-

"Hinata," Hinata menoleh ke belakang ketika ia mendapati seseorang memanggil namanya, Deidara.

"Deidara-kun, ada apa?" tanya Hinata sarkastik, ia memasang muka datar melihat Deidara, Sakura yang tadi berjalan disamping Hinata merasa agak khawatir.

"Hinata-chan, tidak apa-apa kutinggal duluan?" tanya Sakura, alisnya berkerut, Hinata menoleh ke Sakura, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Tak apa Sakura-chan," Hinata kemudian menoleh kepada Deidara lagi, Sakura meninggalkan mereka, sebaiknya masalah segera diselesaikan.

"Apa maumu Dei-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan nada yang dibuat sedemikian rupa mungkin, Deidara menghela nafas.

"Ayo," Deidara menggandeng tangan Hinata, Hinata mengikuti Deidara, mereka menuju ke koridor sekolah paling ujung.

"Ada apa sih Dei-kun?" tanya Hinata penasaran, Deidara menghela nafas sekali lagi.

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya di telinga Hinata, Hinata tak bergerak, ia bingung dengan sikap Deidara yang seperti ini.

"A…aku akan mencintaimu, mencintaimu lagi," kini Deidara memeluk Hinata, Hinata membeku ditempat.

"A….apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata, Deidara mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak mungkin kamu tidak tahu, saat aku…mencium gadis berambut merah," kata Deidara ragu-ragu, Hinata merubah air mukanya.

"Ah, terus apa hubunganya denganku?" tanya Hinata dengan nada dingin, ia melepaskan pelukan Deidara.

"Aku ingin kita seperti dulu lagi," Deidara menggenggam tangan Hinata, Hinata menatap mata aquamarine Deidara.

"Seperti dulu? Apa kamu bercanda?" Hinata menaikkan nada bicaranya satu oktaf, ia marah kepada Deidara.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bercanda! Aku ingin kita bergandengan seperti dulu, berbicara dan bercanda seperti dulu," kata Deidara, Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, seperti dulu, masa yang sangat ingin dilupakan oleh Hinata semenjak Deidara mengkhianatinya.

FLASHBACK

"Deidara-senpai," panggil Hinata kepada kakak kelasnya ini, Deidara menoleh, ia mendapati gadis yang berambut indigo dan bermata lavender, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ada apa Hyuuga?" tanya Deidara, muka Hinata bersemu kemerahan.

"Jangan panggil aku Hyuuga, senpai, panggil aku Hinata saja," Hinata memberikan senyuman manis ke Deidara, muka Deidara bersemu kemerahan.

"Baiklah, Hinata, sungguh nama yang manis," Hinata tersenyum kepada Deidara, Deidara tersenyum balik.

"Terima kasih Deidara-senpai," Deidara mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Jangan panggil aku Deidara-senpai, panggil aku Deidara-kun saja,"

"Ba…baiklah Deidara-sen…eh eto salah, Deidara-kun," Hinata tersenyum lagi kepada Deidara, ketika seseorang dengan rambut berwarna hitam menepuk pundak Deidara.

"Hoi Dei, dipanggil sama ketua bokep noh," ternyata yang memanggil adalah Uchiha Itachi, teman sekelas Deidara, Deidara bangkit dari duduknya.

"Oh, iya ya? Bye Hinata!" seru Deidara dan melambaikan tangan kepada Hinata, Hinata tersenyum membalas lambaian tangan Deidara.

"Hei, kamu siapanya Deidara?" tanya Itachi, Hinata menoleh kepada Itachi.

"Ah, aku kouhainya, salam kenal, namaku Hyuuga Hinata," Hinata mengulurkan tangannya, Itachi menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Uchiha Itachi, kakak Uchiha Sasuke," Hinata tertegun sedikit, kakak Uchiha Sasuke?.

"Oh, pantas saja, kalian mirip sekali," kata Hinata tersenyum kepada Itachi, muka Itachi memerah sedikit.

"Ya sudah, sampai jumpa!" Hinata berlari menuju kelasnya, Itahi tertegun melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Gadis manis," gumamnya, lalu pergi menyusul Deidara.

-x-

"Ada apa sih Deidara-kun, memanggilku kemari?" tanya Hinata bingung melihat tempat dimana ia dibawa Deidara, padang lavender.

"Hinata," panggil Deidara, Hinata menoleh dan bertemu dengan mata aquamarine Deidara.

"Iya, kenapa?" tanya Hinata, kini Deidara menggenggam tangannya.

"Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?" muka Deidara memerah, Hinata membelalakkan matanya, mukanya memerah dan sudut bibirnya perlahan-lahan menekuk ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Tentu saja!" secara tiba-tiba Hinata memeluk Deidara. Deidara memeluk balik Hinata, keduanya menikmati kehangatan tubuh masing-masing.

"Hinata, terima kasih," Deidara membisikkan sebuah kalimat itu di telinga Hinata, muka Hinata bersemu kemerahan dan memeluk Deidara erat.

"Sama-sama, Deidara-kun," bisik Hinata, Deidara tersenyum tulus.

Seperti layaknya orang berpacaran mereka bergandengan tangan dan selalu bersama, namun aktivitas seperti itu hanya berlangsung selama dua bulan saja, sejak saat itu kelakuan Deidara mulai berubah, ia jarang menelepon Hinata bahkan sekedar memberi selamat malam lewat SMS pun tidak ia lakukan, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Deidara-kun," gumam Hinata disaat tidurnya, Deidara adalah pacar Hinata yang pertama, petualangan cinta Hinata yang pertama, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah mengalami pengalaman cinta, oleh sebab itu Hinata bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Membiarkan semuanya mengalir? Itulah pikiran Hinata, berbeda dengan Sakura yang berpikir panjang dan sudah sering mengalami manis asamnya cinta.

Disaat Hinata bingung, datanglah seorang lelaki yang hadir didalam hidup Hinata, orang itu adalah Namikaze Naruto, lelaki yang baik, tetapi lelaki itu mengingatkan Hinata akan Deidara, warna rambut mereka sama-sama pirang, warna mata mereka hampir mirip meskipun punya Deidara adalah aquamarine dan Naruto adalah biru langit, warna kulit mereka pun berbeda, Naruto mempunyai kulit yang agak kecoklatan sedang Deidara kulitnya putih.

Disaat Hinata bingung, Deidara mulai kembali kepadanya, Hinata berpikir untuk menerimanya kembali, tetapi tanpa sengaja Hinata melihat orang yang Hinata pikir sudah berubah, mencium wanita lain, dan wanita ini berbeda dengan wanita yang selama ini Hinata lihat, biasanya wanita itu berambut pirang, sama seperti Deidara dan bermata toska, sedangkan ini, warna rambut dan matanya sama-sama merah.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Hinata," panggil lelaki itu pelan, Deidara mencoba untuk menggenggam tangan Hinata, tetapi Hinata menampiknya, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kamu..,"

"Kamu sudah menyampakanku, kenapa dulu kamu harus bersikap begitu manis, tetapi sekarang, kamu menyampakkanku, kini kamu mau membuatku kembali kepadamu?" tanya Hinata, Deidara tampak bersalah.

"Hinata, dengarkan aku," bisik Deidara, Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin diganggu.

"Aku berjanji," gumam Deidara, Hinata membelalakkan matanya, ia tidka ingin mendengar janji-janji palsunya lagi, tidak ingin, air matanya meleleh keluar, dia menatap Deidara.

"Kenapa…kamu menangis?" tanya Deidara, Hinata mulai menjauhi Deidara.

"Aku membencimu, aku ingin memutuskan hubungan ini, maaf Deidara-kun, ah bukan maaf, Deidara-senpai," Deidara melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata, menggenggam lengan Hinata.

"Jangan…pergi," bisiknya pelan, Hinata tidka dapat melepaskannya, genggaman Deidara terlalu kuat.

"Hinata," setelah itu Hinata mendengar suara pukulan dan juga rintihan, saat ia menengok ke belakang, ia menemukan Deidara sudah terjatuh dan tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hinata-chan," panggil suara itu, Naruto, pikir Hinata, Deidara menoleh melihat Naruto yang mendekap Hinata.

"Siapa kamu?" bentak Deidara, Naruto menoleh kepada Deidara, jadi selama ini, inilah orang yang selalu menyakiti Hinata?

"Aku…Namikaze Naruto, calon pacar dari Hyuuga Hinata, perkenalkan," balas Naruto sarkastik lalu mengancam Deidara.

"Jika kamu menyakiti Hinata lebih dari ini, aku serius akan membalasmu," ancam Naruto, Hinata terdiam akan kata-kata Naruto.

"Naruto…kun?" gumam Hinata, ia melihat ke sekeliling, ia mendapati Sakura sedang berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Hinata diikuti oleh Sasori.

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura menyingkirkan Naruto dan memeluk Hinata sangat erat.

"Kamu tak apa kan? Hinata-chan," tanya Sakura, matanya penuh dengan kekhawatiran, Hinata menatap Sakura dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tak apa Sakura-chan," balas Hinata dan memeluk kembali Sakura, Deidara tertegun, Sakura menatap Deidara sangat lama.

"Kamu…. Aku membencimu!" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menghampiri Deidara, ia hendak memukul Deidara ketika gerakan lengannya dihentikan oleh Sasori.

"Tenang Sakura," gumam Sasori, Sakura terpaksa menghentikan gerakannya, ia menatap Deidara dengan penuh kebencian.

"Kalau saja tidak ada kamu! Hinata-chan pasti akan bahagia!" seru Sakura, Sakura menangis, Hinata tertegun, Sakura sangat memperhatikan dirinya.

"Sasori-kun, lepaskan, hanya satu tamparan saja, aku mohon," pinta Sakura, Sasori menatap Sakura lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, satu saja," Sasori melepaskan Sakura dan Sakura menatap Deidara lalu menamparnya, sangat keras.

"Itu adalah tamparan ahli karate, camkan itu baik-baik," kata Sakura lalu kembali ke tempat Hinata berada.

"Sudah cukup kamu melukai temanku," seru Sasori, dan mengikuti Sakura, Deidara tertegun, apa-apaan ini?.

"Huh, dasar cewek bodoh," gumam Deidara, tetapi cukup keras untuk didengar Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasori.

"Kau….,!" Sakura membalik badannya hendak memukul Deidara lagi, tetapi sebelum itu Sasori menghentikannya.

"Cukup! Sakura! Biaralah Hinata yang menyelesaikannya!" seru Sasori, Sakura terdiam, dan melihat Sasori bergantian melihat Hinata, Hinata membulatkan tekadnya dna berhadap-hadapan dengan Deidara.

"Pergi! Pergi kamu dari kehidupanku! Hubungan kita telah usai! Aku benci kamu!" seru Hinata, memukul Deidara tepat di pipinya, pipi dua-duanya terluka, satu oleh tamparan Sakura dan satu oleh pukulan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan! hentikan!" seru Naruto mendekati Hinata dan memeluk Hinata erat, Hinata terkejut, tetapi ia juga menikmati hangat tubuh Naruto.

"Awas kalian!" seru Deidara dan menjauhi mereka semua, Hinata menatap sosok Deidara yang membelakangi mereka, ia terisak pelan.

"Selamat jalan, cinta pertamaku," bisik Hinata pelan, Naruto mempererat pelukannya, Sakura hanya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan iba, sementara Sasori diam saja.

-x-

Musim semi sudah tiba, semua bunga ingin memamerkan pesonanya, menebarkan keharumannya dan mengisi dunia dengan warna-warni kelopaknya. Gadis bermabut indigo terlihat sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya, sementara gadis berambut pink menghampiri temannya itu.

"Pagi Sakura-chan," sapa Hinata, mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya ini sudah menghampirinya, Sakura tersenyum.

"Pagi Hinata-chan," sapa Sakura balik.

"Pagi yang indah ya?" tanya Hinata, Sakura mengangguk lalu tiba-tiba ia bersin.

"Iya, kecuali alergi serbuk bungaku hehehe," balas Sakura memegangi hidungnya yang memerah karena alergi.

"Sabar ya Sakura-chan," hibur Hinata tersenyum kepada Sakura, Sakura balas tersenyum.

"Hoi! Pagi Hinata-chan! Sakura!" Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Naruto datang menghampiri mereka, diikuti oleh Sasori.

"Pagi Naruto-kun," semenjak kejadian itu, Hinata masih trauma dengan sikap Deidara, ia tidak ingin untuk berpacaran terlebih dulu, karena itu ia menolak Naruto halus.

"Pagi Naruto," sapa Sakura dan berhigh five dengan Naruto, Hinata hanya tersenyum lalu melihat Sasori.

"Ah pagi Sasori," sapa Hinata, Sasori hanya mengangguk, Sakura menatap Sasori lalu mukanya bersemu kemerahan, Sakura sudah menembak Sasori dan diterima oleh Sasori, mereka resmi berpacaran.

"Pagi Sakura," sapa Sasori, muka Sakura semakin memerah lalu menatap Sasori.

"Pagi Sasori-kun," sapa Sakura balik, Naruto mendekati Hinata, ia tidak akan pernah menyerah soal Hinata.

"Hinata-chan," panggil Naruto, Hinata menoleh, Naruto memeluk Hinata.

"Aku menyukaimu," ini sudah ke-5 kali Naruto mencoba untuk menembak Hinata, Hinata tersenyum, setelah semalaman ia diceramahi oleh Sakura habis-habisan tentang bagaimana Naruto melindunginya dan bagaimana Naruto menyukainya.

"Baiklah," gumam Hinata, Naruto terkejut, ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ng?" tanya Naruto, ia hanya ingin meyakinkan saja, Hinata tersenyum.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, aku akan menjadi pacarmu," Naruto membelalakkan mata biru langitnya dan memeluk Hinata lagi.

"Terima kasih! Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto, Sakura melihat Hinata dan tersenyum kecil.

"Waah pajak jadian ya Nar," seru Sakura menepuk pundak Naruto, ketika Naruto melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Hinata.

"Iya, pajak jadian," dukung Sasori, Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Hoah kenapa kalian malah tidak meminta Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto, Sakura dan Sasori menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Malas ah, kamu saja, kasian si Hinata-chan," kata Sakura menoleh ke Hinata.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kelas," ajak Hinata, Naruto, Sakura dan Sasori menurut lalu berjalan berdua-dua.

Hinata menatap bunga Sakura yang bermekaran, dia berhenti sebentar.

'Aku yakin kehidupanku akan banyak berubah,' pikir Hinata,

"Hinata-chan! cepat!" seru Sakura yang sudah jauh di depan, Hinata segera berlari menyusul Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasori.

'Pasti!' seru Hinata dalam hati, dan saat itulah lembaran baru kehidupan Hyuuga Hinata dibuka.

OWARI!

A/N: oah! Akhirnya selesai juga! Sudahlah saya tidka mau banyak bicara, sampai juma di cerita selanjutnya! Maaf kalau pendek, dan selama pembuatan fic You! Ini mungkin juga ada banyak kata yang salah! Hehe akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca sampai akhir!

Balasan review

Zephyramfoter: hore! Gak copy paste lagi! Makasih reviewnya! Huaahh maaf lama g diupdate! Hhe makasih yaa

Deidei Rinnepero: hiahh gak sampe bunuh diri kok! Kasihan ntar hhahah, makasih reviewnya! Yahh setuju tuh Dei jadi peran antagonis, sudah cukup disadisin belum? hahha

Riztichimaru: Heheheh ini udah ending lohh udah ending (pamer), sankyuu reviewnya!

Whitelavt: uwah gak apa-apa aku yg malah bales reviewnya lama *ya iyalah orang bales pake cerita* okehh saya akan mencoba membuat NaruHina lagi! Cuma g tau nih mau pakek cerita apa *hiks hiks*

Seichi: yeah disini ada,,, heheh makasih reviewnya!

Viyuki-chan: hiks hiks udha berakhir nih ceritanya, mungkin emang agak sedikit ya, tapi selanjutnya akan kubanyakin lagi hiks hiks

Akhir kata, makasih buat review2 kalian semua!

Special thanks:

**Whitelavt**

**Deidei Rinnepero**

**Viyuki-chan**

**Seichi**

**Riztichimaru**

**Zephyramfoter**

**HinamE hiMe cHan**

**Demikoo**

**Phoebe Yuu**

Thanks buat kalian semua *kiss bye* yang udah ngikutin fic ini, mau dari chapter satu! Maupun yang gak! Makasih reviewnyaa! Aku sayang kalian semua *huekk*

Salam

Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha


End file.
